


Together Forever (Tate Langdon X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda AU, Kisses, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, but a happy ending so it's okay, out of character tate, sorry this sucks, tate's still a psycho, you still love him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get in the middle of a school shooting and are surprised to find that the shooter is none other than your best friend, Tate. <br/>(summary sucks please forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever (Tate Langdon X Reader)

_Bang._

_Thump._

_Bang._

_Thump._

You were shaking violently, your hand pressed over your mouth to stifle your sobs. You knew what that sound was.

You were assuming that the thumps were the bodies of the poor victims falling to the ground, and you tried to even out your breathing, keeping yourself as quiet and still as possible.

You had no idea what was happening. One second, everything was fine, it was a regular shitty school day for you, but it was fine, and the next, there were people screaming and bullets finding their way into the heads of your classmates. You had hidden yourself away in the very back of the library, but you knew that sooner or later, the psycho who was shooting up the school would find you.

You started crying harder as your heard boots coming closer, reluctantly lifting your head out of your hands and dragging your eyes up to meet brown eyes.

Wait, brown eyes?

You knew those eyes.

“Tate?” You asked, utterly confused, trying and failing to keep the fear out of your voice. Tate was your best friend, but he for some reason had a gun and it was pointed straight at you, so fear was the only logical reaction.

You saw Tate’s eyes flash with something, you couldn’t figure out what, before his eyes flicked away from yours and he groaned.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed, finally pointing the gun at the ground instead of your forehead. “I told you not to come to school today!”

You frowned. “I had a test! When you said that something was gonna happen, I didn’t think you meant you were going to _shoot up the fuckin’ school!_ I thought you meant that we had an assembly or something and you were warning me so I could leave before it started. What in the _fucking hell_ are you doing, Tate?”

“I’m helping them.”

You looked at him incredulously. “By murdering them?? What the fuck?”

“The world is a shitty place, __y/n__. I’m helping them go somewhere better than this.”

You shook your head. “Did you even think this through at all? You just killed, what, ten people?”

“Fifteen.” Tate answered quietly.

“God.” You murmured, rubbing a hand over your eyes. “What were you thinking? You’re going to jail, and if they don’t kill you, you’ll be stuck in there for life; you’re never going to see me again, your mom is going to be crushed, I’m going to die without you…just, why the fuck did you do this?”

Your tears, which had slowed to a gentle trickle, returned full force and you wrapped your hands around your knees and sobbed into your legs.

Your best friend just killed fifteen people. Why would he do something like that? It just did not compute in your mind. The Tate you knew was kind, a little weird sometimes, sure, but he was a good person.

“I don’t know.” Tate answered honestly. “I’m sorry __y/n__, please don’t cry.” The brown eyed boy begged. He hated seeing you cry, and knowing that he was the cause of your tears made his heart ache.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down enough to stop crying, before hastily wiping away your tears and climbing to your feet. You extended your hand to Tate, who was still on the floor and now looking at you in confusion.

“Where are we going?” Tate asked, but took your hand anyway and allowed you to pull him up.

“Your house. You’re going to be sent to jail as soon as the cops get here, and I need to say goodbye to you before then. And I just…” You glanced around at the corpses, blood spilling out of their wounds and pooling below them on the ground, and felt sick to your stomach. “I can’t do it here.”

“Okay.” Tate answered simply, and let you lead him out of the school.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tate’s mom knew that something was wrong the moment you both stepped through the door, she had heard about the shooting on the television and tried to ask you how you got out alive, but you and Tate brushed her off with a lie, “It was a false alarm, no worries, Mrs. Langdon”, and went upstairs to his room. You didn’t have time to talk to her. You needed to spend the tiny bit of time Tate had as a free man with him.

“I’m not okay with what you did, obviously, but I need to tell you something before the cops get here, alright?” You said, sitting down on Tate’s bed with him and grabbing one of his hands, twining your fingers with his.

Tate nodded, he was still kind of in shock about what he had done, to be honest, and you took a deep breath before you spoke again.

“I’m in love with you.”

That caught his attention.

His eyes snapped up to meet yours.

“What?”

“I love you. I have for a while now, actually. Fuck. I should’ve told you, shouldn’t I? Maybe if you had known then you wouldn’t have felt the need to do what you did, but I was just so scared of losing you and now I’m gonna lose you forever and god, my heart hurts just thinking about living without yo-“

Tate cut off your rambling when he brought a hand up to cup your cheek and pressed his lips gently to yours, whispering something about how absolutely none of this was your fault and to not even dare think that, but you weren’t really listening to him.

You were just trying to enjoy the feeling of his lips against yours, since this would probably be your first and only kiss with Tate, when you heard the door to his room slam open.

You peeled your lips away from his to look at who entered the room, and when you moved your hand away from Tate’s neck, planning on holding it up so the cops who entered could see you didn’t have a weapon, you were greeted with a bullet to the forehead.

Your death was quick, not painless, but quick, and as your body fell against Tate’s bed with a soft thud, Tate’s mouth opened in shock and horror.

And then his eyes hardened and rage overtook him, and he reached for the gun he had placed under his pillow (even though there were no bullets inside of it and he couldn’t use it for anything). The cops, of course, assumed that Tate was going for a weapon, and shot him seventeen times while his mother screamed.

As his body hit the bed, his hand landed near yours, making it look like you were holding hands, even in death.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“What a shitty way to die, huh?” You asked, glancing at Tate out of the corner of your eye as the cops bagged your bodies.

Tate didn’t answer, and instead chose to frown broodingly at your corpse as it was carried from the room.

“What’s wrong with you?” You tried again.

Tate turned to look at you, and you were surprised to see tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Oh, baby, what’s wrong?” You spoke again, immediately moving to embrace him. You were not expecting Tate to back away from you, a pained expression on his face. “What the hell?”

“You’re dead.”

“Yeah, so are you, thanks for pointing that out.” You said, raising an eyebrow. You didn’t understand what he was trying to say.

“You’re dead because of me. You could’ve had a life; graduated, gotten a job, gotten married, had some kids. But you can’t now. I got you killed. If you hadn’t been in my room, you’d still be alive.” Tate explained, his brown eyes shining with guilt and remorse.

“Hey, no, stop that train of thought right now. I brought you here. I could’ve stayed at the school and waited for the cops, but I made you bring me to your house. It is not your fault.” You assured him, taking a step closer to him and smiling gently at him when he didn’t step away. You wrapped an arm around his neck and brought your lips close to his, whispering something against his lips.

“Besides, who would I have married if you were dead or in jail? You might be a bit of a psychopath, but you’re my psychopath and even though you’ve done some horrible things, I still love you.” You kissed him, both your lips were cold now but you didn’t care, pressing your body close to his as you wrapped your other arm around his neck.

Tate’s arms wound around your waist carefully, like he was afraid that if he touched you, he would injure you. You rolled your eyes.

“Tate, honey, I’m dead. You can’t hurt me.” You murmured softly, and Tate shook his head.

“I know, but I…I’m not going to be rough with you. You’re the most important thing in the world to me and the way I touch you, even if you are dead, reflects that.” Tate said firmly, before cautiously pressing his lips to yours again.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Do you think we’re gonna stay ghosts forever?” You questioned curiously, and Tate looked away from your hand that was entwined with his and up to your face.

“I don’t know.” Tate answered, frowning. He hadn’t thought about that.

You shrugged. “Would be kinda cool if we did, wouldn’t it? We can, uh,” You blushed before continuing. “Be together forever that way. Assuming you’d want to, I mean.”

Tate didn’t answer in words, just pulled your body closer to his, needing to feel that even though you weren’t alive, you were still real, and brushed a kiss to your forehead.

“Of course I’d want to.” Tate answered after a beat of silence, and you curled up closer to him, smiling to yourself.

Death wasn’t actually looking so bad. Sure, it wasn’t ideal, but as long as you had Tate by your side, how bad could it possibly be?

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners!! I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics. 
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((: 
> 
> Sorry this sucks and makes no sense ;w;
> 
> Feedback is extremely appreciated!! <333


End file.
